hilo rojo del destino-
by Alenna.Ackerman
Summary: el destino muchas veces nos da muchas sorpresas. Encontrar a la persona que fue tu primer amor, ahora siendo tu pareja actual. Algo debe ser, si nuestros hilos rojos estan conectados. Y no importara como siempre volveremos a estar unidos Trifecta *Yookozawa x Kirishima*
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno este fic ya anteriormente lo habia subido en otra pagina, pero queria tambien dejarlo aqui. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Nuestro Hilo Rojo Del Destino**

Serie: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi  
Novela: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son creacion de Nakamura Shungiku-sensei y Fujisaki Miyako-sensei (hay circunstacias que sucedieron el la novela original)  
este fic estara basado en principalmente en la historia de el hilo rojo del destino, y recordad... hecho de una fan para fans, ¡espero y sea de su agrado!

**Cap 1: Aquel hombre**

Yokozawa POV

Cuando te conoci todo mi mundo cambio... tú el hombre que hizo que volviera creer en el amor, el unico que es capaz de hacer que mi corazón tenga esos latidos acelerados... si tú quien me rescato de aquella obscuridad cuando pensaba darme porvencido... tú Kirishima Zen... el hombre que robo mi corazón...

Ya hace 8 meses comenzamos con nuestra relación y bueno hasta ahora todo ha ido muy bien, actualmente tu me ofreciste que comenzara a vivir en tu casa, cosa que estaba apunto de aceptar... sin embargo quiero mucho a hiyo y creo que no se daria bien que ambos vivamos juntos, ya que muchos pueden hacerse la idea de nuestra relacion y eso puede dañar a hiyori, ya que si ella descubre todo no tengo idea de como la volveria a ver... y eso me deprime...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Llegue tranquilamente a las oficinas de ventas en la editorial Marukawa shoten, al entrar comenze a revisar lo que se tenia que hacer ese dia, pero de repente un mensaje llego a mi movil... si era de kirishima-san, cuando lo leei senti mis mejillas sonrojar este decia; "amorcito~ te amoo, ahh ire por ti a la hora del almuerzo... bye bye".

Lo unico que pense al terminar de leerlo fue que seguia siendo un idiota, sin embargo lo amaba por su modo de ser... sin duda era unico en este mundo, me senti feliz y sonrei, pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

―¡Yokozawa-san! Esta es la cuarta vez que lo llamo, ¿Disculpe se siente bien? "o" ¿Algo bueno sucedio? ―pregunto mi subordinado Henmi quien me miraba con curiosidad

―Ahh lo siento ―conteste torpemente

―Woo para mi que usted estaba pensando en su novia... Lo olvidaba alguien vino a verle, me dijeron que saliera lo estan esperando en recepción ―dijo como siempre con sus animos muy elevados...

― ¿Alguien? ¿Sabes de quien se trata Henmi? ―pregunte curioso

―Mmmm no lo se pero lo estan esperando, asi que vaya... o por cierto yokozawa-san las chicas del departamento de mangas BL dijeron que querian hablar con usted... ¡tenga cuidado! ―dijo con un tono muy preocupado

El hecho que ellas me buscaran para hablar todo era culpa de... Kirishima-san... quien un dia adelante de todos llego y me dio un beso en la mejilla diciendome "¡mi amor~!" cosa que provoco que todas me persiguen preguntandome cosas como "¿quien es el uke de los dos?" "¿ya lo han hecho?" "¿piensan casarse?". Y para mi mala fortuna ese imbecil de kirishima siempre les contesta cosas positivas.

Baje para ir a recepción ya que no sabia con exaptitud quien me estaba esperando, cuando de repente presencie una escena que me dejo boquiabierta... era kirishima estaba recargado de la pared y un hombre lo bastante alto lo tenia abrazado... no sabia que hacer... eso sin duda me habia dejado en shock y mas por lo que hablaban.

**Platica**

―Vamos Zen solo hoy, te juro que nunca volvere a pedirte eso... ¿¡Si!? ―dijo el hombre de pelo oscuro el cual estaba muy cerca de Kirishima

―Kyou-kun no puedo, el dia de hoy estare muy ocupado y bueno tengo que llagar a casa temprano ya que me espera hiyo ―respondio el castaño 

Me sorprendi mas cuando mire detenidamente que el hombre con el que hablaba era mas ni menos que Ijuuin Kyou el creador de "Za~Kan", el lentamente comenzo a tocar el pelo de mi pareja mirandolo fijamente... decidi irme de aquel lugar pero no, si hacia eso era como si estuviese corriendo de lo que vi asi que decidi caminar hacia el elevador el cual se encontraba a un costado de ellos.

―Yokozawa ¿Que haces fuera de la oficina a esta hora? ―me pregunto como si nada kirishima

―... ―por su parte ijuuin-sensei solo me miraba de arriba a abajo

―Hola kirishima-san... ¿disculpe usted es ijuuin-sensei verdad?... Mucho gusto ―dije haciendo reverencia hacia este

―Si soy yo, mucho gusto ¿Disculpa como te llamas? ―dijo sonriendo

―Yokozawa takafumi, es un placer conocerlo

―Oh que hermoso nombre, mmmm Takafumi ¿Esta bien que te llame asi?

―Claro, seria un placer que usted me llamara asi .dije sonrojado ya que era la primera vez que un gran autor que apenas conocia me llamaba con mi nombre de pila, bueno a quien no le daria gusto escuchar que te llamen por tu primer nombre

―Wow que hermoso, ese sonrojo te queda fantastico ―lo siguiente que hizo fue tocarme pero para este acto kirishima quito su mano y me miro fijamente

―Yokozawa... Kyou-kun por favor te pido de la manera mas amable... no vuelvas a tocar a yoko... no a Takafumi ―hablo friamente

―Ok, pero dime ¿cual es la relación que tiene? ―pregunto el mangaka

―Takafumi y yo somos ―interrumpi a kirishima para agregar las palabras -Amigos y colegas-  
sin embargo el mismo kirishima volvio a hablar

―No solo eso ademas de amigos, colegas y todo lo demas... Takafumi y yo somos amantes, asi que kyou-kun no vuelvas a tocar a mi amado osito gruñon ―dijo kirishima con una sonrisa falsa

―I... Idiota que cosas estas diciendo ahora ―dije torpemente, podia sentir como mis mejillas ardian y mi corazón latia a mil por hora

―Lo entiendo, Zen cuida mucho a takafumi o alguien podria robartelo... bueno solo bromeaba ¿Pero respecto a lo primero que te dije lo haras? ―cambio de tema rapidamente

―Ya te dije que no, no me prestare para algo asi ―dijo molesto kirishima para luego tomarme de las manos

―I... Idiota deja de hacer eso en publico ―dije sonrojado por lo que el me habia hecho

―Mmm y dime takafumi ¿tu lo harias por mi? ―me pregunto mirandome con una sonrisa en sus labios

― ¿¡Eh!?

―Mira solo iras como mi acompañante a una conferencia de un escritor... tu debes conocerlo su nombre es Usami Akihiko y bueno lo demas te lo dire alli.. despues de eso podemos ir a divertirnos a donde tu quieras ―sonrio

―No, Takafumi no ira a ningun lado, el es mi pareja, mi amante y ademas Kyou-kun creo que solo lo haras para distraer a usami-sensei y robarte al joven Takahashi o me equivoco ―dijo molesto

―Bueno, bueno no le pasara nada malo a Takafumi, bueno la de malas y usami-san lo enamora y el te deja ―dijo sonriendo

― ¡Eh! ¿¡Que acaba de decir! ―dije exaltado

―Deja de bromear con cosas asi, no es no tu sabes que aprecio nuestra amistad pero nunca permitire que quieras utilizar a mi amante para que te acerques a takahashi-kun ademas el y usami-san ¿Son pareja no? ―dijo seriamente kirishima mirando fijamente a ijuuin

Acaba de decir que el escritor usami es pareja de el joven takahashi... me entere que el trabaja medio tiempo aqui.. lo conosco solo de vista pero aun asi me sorprende saber que son amantes

―Waa Zen no seas asi... Hahaha pero dime Takafumi ¿Estas libre esta noche?, ¿quieres conocer mi departamento? ―dijo sonriendo, a lo que kirishima-san solo miro friamente para luego contestarle enojado que no... bueno todo era una broma de sensei pero aun asi me dio gusto que kirishima se haya puesto celoso... ehh ya no se ni que pienso..

―Y dime takafumi que haces aqui en hora de trabajo, no te dije que yo iria por ti para ir a comer.. ¿espera ya es hora? ―desvio la conversacion

―No, al parecer hay alguien que vino a buscarme y voy a encontrarme con esa persona... Por cierto no creo comer contigo hoy ya que estare ocupado lo siento

―No hay problema pero, ¿Quien vino a buscarte?... Sabes te acompañare a ver, no me gusta que otros te esten mirando ―parecia sermonearme a lo que ijuuin solo sonrio

―I... Idiota ya para el carro ademas yo... Yo ―me puse nervioso queria decirle "te amo" pero era ir en contra de mi orgullo dejarlo caer y mas delante de otra persona

―Si gustan los dejo solos... Zen esfuerzate oh pido ser el padrino de anillos y para lo bebes tambien -nos dijo sensei quien sonreia

― ¡Kyou! Gracias, gracias claro tu seras el padrino ―contesto ese idiota de kirishima entre lagrimas.. parecia un niño pequeño

―Gracias pero no, sensei disculpeme me tengo que ir ―dije caminando pero..

―Aww yo que queria darle la despedida de soltero a Takafumi... bueno entonces sera para la otra -sonrio -Es una broma, si sigo diciendo eso Zen me matara da miedo~

―... Me voy adios

―Takafumi ―escuche en pequeño grito ―Te Amo ―dijo sonriendome aquel hombre de pelo castaño

Camine hasta llegar a recepción alli un hombre estaba sentado... el era Iokawa-san... no podia mi dia ser tan... si kirishima-san me veia con el y mas aqui en el trabajo de seguro armaria sus escenas de celos y mas con lo ultimo que paso cuando nos encontro en el parque, aun recuerdo todo lo que dijo haciendo mas que obvia nuestra relación, bueno el mismo kirishima me dijo que sentia que iokawa-san no era bueno.. pero solo son sus alucinaciones por esos celos que siempre tiene cuando me acerco a alguien... incluyendo niños, animales y mis amigos, ni que se diga aun recuerdo aquella vez...

**flashback**

tenia mucho que no pasaba por el departamento Esmerald, y tenia que hablar con masamune respecto a unas propuestas que recientemente me habian llegado, estas eran sobre hacer una firma de autografos de Tanoshiwa Hotaru-sensei ella era la creadora de un manga muy conocido llamado "lovely in the rain" y al parecer querian hacer anime su creacion por lo que esa propuesta era excelente ya que solo con la noticia de el anime todos estaban emocionados y cual emjor noticia que una firma de autografos de ella

Al llegar a dicho luegar me encontre con Onodera

―Yokozawa-san cuanto tiempo -dijo mirandome fijamente ―¿Sucedio algo?

―Vine a ver a Masamune esta aqui ¿Verdad? ―pregunte de lo mas normal

―Takano-san esta revisando el storyboard de Yamada-sensei ―dijo con un tono nervioso

―Muy bien ire a verlo... Onodera ―dije seriamente ― ¿Como van las cosas entre tu y Masamune?

―Bien ―contesto completamente sonrojado

―Me da gusto... Esfuerzate y ya sabes no quiero saber que lo hagas sufrir por que si llegas a hacerlo de seguro... Te lo quitare ―esas palabras salieron de mi boca

Estaba sorprendido pero quien mas me sorprendio fue onodera quien me miro y contesto ―Claro me esforzare, gracias Yokozawa-san ―con una mirada muy decidida

Decidi ir a ver a Masamune pero vaya sorpresa me lo saliendo de su oficina, le dije el motivo por el cual queria hablar con el y solo me pidio que lo siguiera, llegamos a la zona de descanso de la editorial alli el compro un coffe y me llevo uno, al parecer queria estar lejos de la oficina aunque fuese un momento ya que como era fin de ciclo habia mucho trabajo

Y asi comenzamos a platicar...

―Se aprovo la propuesta que llevo Onodera

―Me alegro ―dio un sorbo a su cafe ―Bueno ¿era una excelente propuesta no?

―Si... Masamune quisiera hablar algo contigo ―dije nervioso

―Respecto a eso yo tambien queria hablar contigo, ¿son cierto los rumores? ―dijo mirandome ahora

― ¿Cu... Cuales rumores? ―no sabia que pensar, bueno todos habian creado distintos tipos de rumores, desde que yo estaba comprometido, que era mafioso, que kirishima-san era mi primo y bueno muchos mas... incluyendo el rumor que comezaron a decir las chicas del departamento de BL en el cual decian que yo y kirishima-san sin duda eras pareja.. bueno esa era la verdad aunque todavia no salida a la luz

―Bueno respecto a

―Masamune antes de todo quiero decirtelo, no me digas nada... Yo... Yo necesito decirte esto ya que para mi tu eres una importante persona ―dije completamente nervioso

―... Dime

―Yo... Yo... Estoy enamorado ―susurre

― ¿Yokozawa? ―escuche una voz conocida... Era kirishima su mirada era de sorpresa a lo que me sorprendio

―...

―Kirishima-san es un honor verlo por aqui ―dijo masamune saludandolo

―Oh Takano, ¿Que hacen ambos aqui? ―miro de forma extraña a Masamune

―Yokozawa y yo estabamos charlando ―contesto relajado

―Masamune, mejor platicamos despues te parece, tenias trabajo ¿no? ―dije nervioso

―Oh bueno si quieres nos vemos hoy en tu departamento, ademas quiero ver a sorata... asi que cocina algo delicioso mmmm te parece si haces mi comida favorita ya tiene mucho que no como algo hecho por ti, vale ―dijo tocando mi pelo para luego seguir caminando

―Nos vemos Masamune ―conteste

― ¡ESPERA! ―escuche esa voz salir de kirishima quien seguia alli parado

―Mmmm ¿sucede algo kirishima-san? ―pregunto masamune

― ¿Que estaban haciendo aqui y para que demonios se veran en el departamento de takafumi? ―devolvio otra pregunta

―... Kirishima-san ... ―me quede sorprendido con lo sucedido

―No es obvio ire a ver a yokozawa a su casa ya que tenemos una charla importante pendiente, ademas ¿Sucede algo kirishima-san nunca antes lo habia visto asi? ―pregunto normalmente masamune

―No es nada ―contesto kirishima secamente

―Ademas tenemos que recordar momentos de nuestra escuela, como cuando saliamos, cocinabamos y bromeabamos ―dijo en tono burlón Masamune

―Idiota ¡no es eso! ―dije molesto

― ¿Muchas cosas que recordar?

―Alto, Kirishima-san... Ah Masamune y yo solo platicaremos cosas importantes entiende solo platicaremos asi que por favor puede irse a su oficina ―dije inconcientemente

―Takafumi... Lo siento ―dijo bajando la cabeza

―Yokozawa ¿Tú y Kirishima-san son algo? ―solto Masamune

―Si ―contesto kirishima

―...

―Lo sabia, Kirishima-san usted es muy obvio... Bueno debo irme cuide de Takafumi, el es realmente valioso para mi, asi que lo dejo en sus manos... Yokozawa te veo en la noche... Por cierto si quiere ir vaya ―dijo Masamune yendose de allí

―Idiota por que te molestas con esas platicas tu sabes que masamune y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho ¿no? ―dije mirandolo

―Takafumi realmente te amo, no quiero que veas a nadie mas con ojos de amor ―dijo con la cabeza abajo

―Idiota... Con un carajo como crees que sea posible que vea a alguien mas asi... Yo te amo entiende bien en tu maldita cabeza tuya, eres el unico al que amo y amare... ―dije sonrojado

Mire su rostro el cual estaba realmente rojo con una sonrisa amplia y hermosa, si esa persona era la que mas amaba en el mundo, no importaba nada solo con verlo me bastaba... Kirishima Zen... No entiendo por que solo tu haces que mi corazón lata a mil

―Yo tambien te amo mi osito gruñon~ ―dijo besandome, lo solte repidamente y con mi rostro todo sonrojado le conteste ―Con un carajo no vuelvas a hacer eso en la oficina... Si quieres en casa

―Si te hare de todo ―contesto besando mi cuello

― ¿¡Idiota no vez donde estamos!? ―le dije molesto

―Me encantan esos sonidos que salen de ti... Bye amor mio nos vemos en la noche ―dijo sonriendome con una mirada picara

―Muerete mil veces idiota ―dije sonrojado

―Aww que malo amante y ¿Si me llegara a pasar algo?... ¿¡Takafumi dame un hijo!? ―dijo en tono juguetón mientras que yo solo lo miraba casi diciendole con la vista ´te matare´

―Nunca te dejare solo Takafumi, recuerda esto siempre estare contigo, si alguien se te acerca lo ahuyentare ya que no dejare que nadie mas robe tu amor ya que es solo mio―

―Idiota ―contesto sonrojado y derrepente me dirigi a el para abrazarlo rapidamente y besarlo fugazmente

―Aww ¡Mi oso tsundere! ―dijo con muchos brillos a su alrededor y despues de eso lo corri para que fuese a un lugar de trabajo

mientras yo sentia mi cara arder, mi pulso estaba como loco al igual mi todo mi ser...

**Fin del Flashback**

Seguia sumergido en aquellos recuerdos cuando de repente Iokawa-san se acerco a mi para saludarme

―Yokozawa-san que bueno que pudo bajar ―dijo con una sonrisa

―Oh no se preocupe Iokawa-san y digame cual es el asunto de su venida ―hable normalmente

―Espero y no este ocupado bueno es solo que me gustaria hablar con usted en privado... ¿se puede? ―dijo con una mirada algo confusa

―Claro vayamos al caffe que esta cerca de aqui le parece?

―S..Si yokozawa-san

Asi nos dirigimos hasta dicho lugar, sin embargo algo me decia que lo que estaba sucediendo no era una buena señal...  
Una vez dentro de aquel lugar pude percatarme que Iokawa-san estaba realmente nervioso por lo que mis dudas comenzaron a sugir y decidi preguntar

―Y digame Iokawa-san ¿cual es el asunto?

―Oh es cierto... bueno Yokozawa-san lo que sucede es que ammm yo.. yo... queria invitarlo a una fiesta está sera por el triunfo del nuevo libro de Usami Akihiko-sensei... y bueno... me estaba preguntando si usted querria ir conmigo

―Oh no sabria que decirle

― ¡Espero y Pueda ir conmigo! ―solto con un pequeño grito

―... Este mmmm Iokawa-san ―mire su rostro era como un pequeño gatito que estaba siendo abandonado... ―Ire

―Muchas gracias por aceptar yokozawa-san

― ¿Aceptar? ―dijo una voz muy conocida... si el era kirishima... pero que demonios hacia en la misma cafeteria, senti un frio recorrer por mi espalda, alze la mirada y pude ver a aquel hombre con una mirada realmente aterradora, no sabia que decir ni que hacer por lo que Iokawa-san se adelanto y respondio

―Oh ¡Kirishima-san!, que gusto ahh de eso... solo invite a yokozawa-san a una fiesta ―dijo con una sonrisa

― ¿Una fiesta?

―Si, es para celebrar un exito mas de Usami-sensei

―Takafumi es verdad

―Claro que es verdad kirishima-san ademas yokozawa-san es una gran persona por eso lo invite... Ademas que... A mi... Yokozawa-san ―decia Iokawa con una voz muy timida

Sin previo aviso kirishima tomo mi mano rapidamente y me saco de aquella cafeteria, nuevamente me llevo rapidamente como aquella vez que nos vio a Iokawa y a mi juntos en el parque... no me dejo decir nada solo caminamos hasta llegar a un callejon alli me solto, yo molesto le reprendi por haber hecho eso mientras que el solo me abrazo... no entendia por que con su abrazo se habia desecho de ese sentimiento de enojo..

**Hollii de nuevo (*3*), si te gusto el capi. (estare alegre xD), si gustas comentar; todos los mensajes son bienvenidos. Pronto subire el siguiente capitulo, en el cual Kirishima es el protagonista... **

**Hasta la siguiente, se cuidan todos (¡besitos!) **

**Saludos Daurina *Mikko* v(3)v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola por fin vengo a actualizar xD**

**muchas gracias por los comentarios **

Aoi-Hatake.n.26: Aqui esta hay 3 capitulos asi que aqui ta el 2 xDD. Saludos!

Takahashi Mikasa (Guest): Disculpa haber tardado tanto TwT es que el trabajo me detuvo pero aqui esta, y muchas gracias por los comentarios OwO me hicieron muy feliz!

Ok si mas les dejo el segundo capitulo

* * *

**Nuestro Hilo Rojo Del Destino**

Serie: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi  
Novela: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son creacion de Nakamura Shungiku-sensei y Fujisaki Miyako-sensei (hay circunstacias que sucedieron el la novela original)  
este fic estara basado en principalmente en la historia de el hilo rojo del destino, y recordad... hecho de una fan para fans, ¡espero y sea de su agrado!

* * *

**Cap. 2: Aquellos Recuerdos**

Kirishima POV

Despues de que Takafumi se fuera, ingrese rapidamente a mi oficina, Kyou-kun ya se habia ido despues de aquellas suplicas que al final concibieron un "Esta bien"

Revise la hora y decidi ir a ver a mi querido Osito~ . Asi que sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigi al departamento de Ventas alli estaba Henmi quien al verme feliz me saludo, yo por mi cuenta solo tenia en mente **"¿donde esta takafumi?"** asi que fui directo al grano con el subordinado de mi amante.

― Henmi ¿aun no llega takafumi? ―pregunte al joven

― Kirishima-san, Yokozawa-san aun no llega al parecer salio a comer con alguien

― Oh, disculpa pero ¿tu sabes quien era?

― Mmm no me dijo su nombre... ―toco su cabeza en modo de pensamiento ―. Ah ya recuerdo antes de que se fueran me dijo la secretaria que escucho que yokozawa-san llamo a la persona con la que estaba Iokaza

― ¿Iokaza?... espera ¡IOKAWA! ―grite sin pensarlo sorprendiendo a Henmi

No lo podia creer ese hombre habia venido a ver a takafumi...

― Ah eso Iokawa, bueno se fueron juntos al caffe que esta en la esquina... Oh ¿por que kirishima-san?

Pregunto inocentemente... no podia perder mas el tiempo con henmi sin duda tenia que ir con takafumi, ese hombre "Iokawa" no me daba buena espina desde la primera vez que vi como miraba a takafumi... Esa mirada nunca me gusto ya que tenia sentimientos

Sali rapidamente de la Editorial y me dirigi al caffe, al llegar alli pude observar como takafumi hablaba con aquel hombre muy normalmente mientras que Iokawa se le podia observar su rostro sonrojado... si, sin duda el queria algo muy diferente que una amistad con takafumi por lo que precipitado llegue hasta ellos

Al llegar alli escuche muy bien como el le decia a takafumi "gracias por aceptar" a lo que yo sin pensarlo dos veces me incorpore en su charla

― ¿Aceptar? ―dije mirandolos. Takafumi solo siguio observandome sin decir nada, pero Iokawa se adelanto y me respondio

― ¡Oh Kirishima-san!. Que gusto ah de eso... Solo invite a yokozawa-san a una fiesta

Esa voz tan fastidiosa de el me alteraba solo mirarlo sonreir y mas escuchar esas palabras de su boca fue lo que mas me molesto

― ¿una fiesta?

Trate de discimular sin embargo mi enojo estaba llegando a su limite, sin duda alguna queria golpear a aquel hombre ya que se estaba metiendo con alguien valioso para mi

― Si esto... Es para celebrar un exito mas de Usami-sensei

― ¿Takafumi es verdad? ―lo mire pero el solo seguia en silencio mirando como en estado de Shock

― Eh, claro que es verdad kirishima-san ademas yokozawa-san es una gran persona por eso lo invite... Ademas que... A mi... Yokozawa-san ―dijo Iokawa muy timido y sonrojandose

Habia llegado a mi punto final de tolerar, tome a Takafumi de la mano y sin decirle nada lo lleve conmigo, Iokawa solo se quedo mirandonos algo confundido aunque eso no me importo, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un callejon alli solte la mano de Takafumi y sin previo aviso lo abraze... no queria perderlo solo queria que me viera a mi y solo a mi, despues de un rato se rompio el silencio

― ¿Por que demonios hiciste eso kirishima-san? ―me dijo molesto aunque se le podia observar su rostro sonrojado... Esa era una señal que no del todo estaba molesto

―... ¿¡POR QUE!?... Simplemente por que un hombre estaba mirando fijamente a mi amante y ademas ese hombre no es de fiar ―solte esas palabras molesto ya que lo que habia sucedido tambien me habia afectado

― Tú... ¿Tú no me tienes confianza?... Kirishima-san sabes muy bien que yo... Yo... Yo

― Takafumi te amo ―dije con lagrimas brotando de mis ojos, el solo me miro sorprendido para luego limpiarme la cara

― Z... Ze... Zen yo tambien te a... Amo ―dijo con su rostro sumamente sonrojado

― Nunca, nunca te separes de mi, eres como el aire que necesito para respirar... Takafumi ―lo abraze como si no quisiera que fuera a ningun lado, mientras que el solo respondia a mi abrazo sabia muy bien los sentimientos que ambos albergabamos en nuestro interior pero el solo pensar que el podria enamorarse de alguien mas... hacia que mi corazon se destrozara pero al saber que me amaba al igual que yo me convertia en el hombre mas feliz del mundo

Caminamos y caminamos hasta llegar a una tienda de antiguedades, yo estaba feliz de tenerlo conmigo queria que se detuviera el tiempo y estuvieramos solo los dos... bueno tambien mi pequeña hiyo ya que asi seria la familia completa... estaba ido en mis pensamientos cuando note que takafumi se hacerco a mi y me toco la cara, no pude evitar sonrojarme y trate de disimular

― Hahaha Takafumi espera hasta que estemos en casa~

― Idiota... ¿¡Cuando eras bebe te caiste de la cuna y golpeaste tu cabeza!?... Solo revisaba tu cara muestra como si tuviese fiebre ―dijo nuevamente tocandome

― Si, tengo fiebre y calentura ―dije seriamente

― Tenemos que ir a comprar medicina entonces, llamare a Henmi para avisarle que no regresare y que avise a Katou que no volveras por que te sientes mal ¿te parece?... Ssi descansas un rato ―me dijo como una madre regañando a su hijo

― Si~. Ah pero espera mmm no nada ―queria decirle "tengo calentura de estar contigo Takafumi" pero si decia algo asi era capaz de llevarme a la editorial y no hablarme en todo el camino

Entre a la tienda que estaba cerca alli mire todo lo que habia, Takafumi me siguio; una vez alli dentro miramos todo lo que habia, a mi en lo personal me llamo mucho la atencion una cajita como de vidrio dentro habian dos anillos, sin que mi adorable osito mirara lo compre rapidamente dicho objeto y segui mirando. Todo era muy llamativo, pero algo mas atrajo mi atencion... Era un muñeco en forma de oso... No es que yo fuera fan de ese tipo de cosas sin embargo un recuerdo vino a mi mente...

**Flashback**

_Yo tenia tenia proximadamente 12 años recientemente habia ingresado al instituto basico, un dia mientras que regresaba de la escuela observe a un niño pequeño que estaba llorando asi que decidi ir a ver si podia ayudarlo_

_Cuando me hacerque a el pude observar cuan lindo era... aunque fuese un niño tenia rasgos muy hermosos en su cara, habia sido la primera vez que alguien me habia hipnotizado con sus ojos, yo solo queria saber por que lloraba asi que rompi el silencio y pregunte_

― _¿Te sientes bien? _―_dije tratando de ayudar al pequeño que estaba frente a mis ojos_

― _...si ... _―_dijo mirando abajo_

_Tome un pañuelo que tenia en mi mochila, era un regalo de mi mama pero como nunca lo habia usado pense que era la mejor ocasion, asi que con el seque las lagrimas restantes de su pequeños ojos_

― _Gracias... _―_me dijo despues de haberle limpiado su cara_

― _De nada... dime ¿como te llamas? _―_respondi feliz al ver de cerca su carita... tenia ojos color azules que atrapaban a cualquier persona_

― _Yo... me llamo Taka... bueno asi me dicen... mi abuelita me llamaba Taka-chan _―_dijo mirando abajo y despues de eso comenzo a llorar_

― _¿Te sucedio algo? _―_le pregunte tomando sus pequeñas manos_

― _Es... Es que... Mi abuelita... Ella se fue al cielo _―_dijo llorando_

_Lo abraze rapidamente diciendole "tranquilo todo estara bien, no llores taka-chan" a lo que el pequeño ojiazules respondio a mi abrazo diciendome "Gracias... gracias"_

_Una vez parando de llorar lo lleve a que se sentara, alli volvi a limpiar su hermoso rostro cuidadosamente pero algo me sorprendio... el hablo y me pregunto_

― _¿Como te llamas muchacho? _―_dijo mirandome inocentemente_

― _Oh, yo soy Kirishima Zen _―_le dije tocando su pelo_

_Me sorprendio... realmente me sorprendio... mi mirada nuevamente habia sido Hipnotizada por sus ojos llamativos y mas por su... sonrisa_

― _Gracias Zen-kun _―_dijo sonriendome, yo en ese mismo instante pense que estaba mirando un angel, ya que me senti feliz y con mucha paz_

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

― Kiri... Zen-san ¿te sientes mal nuevamente? ―me saco de mis recuerdos la voz de Takafumi quien estaba muy cerca de mi

― Taka-chan ―dije inconcientemente

― ¿Taka-chan? ¿Quien es? ―me pregunto mi lindo osito

― Oh Takafumi, lo siento es que cuando mire eso me recordo a un amigo que tuve en la infacia... aunque nunca supe realmente su nombre solo se que le decian "Taka-chan"

― ... kirishima-san vayamos a comer algo despues para ir a casa y que descanses ¿Ok?―me pregunto Takafumi mirandome atentamente

― Waa ¡llamame por mi nombre! No mas Kirishima-san... waaa mi oso gruñon ~ no me conciente ―dije jugando para luego ver la cara de Takafumi... estaba sonrojado y miraba abajo

― Ze..Zen-san... ¿Feliz? Idiota ahora vayamos a comer algo ya que me duele mi cabeza ―dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

― Jejeje Taka-chan ―dije sin darme cuenta a lo que takafumi me miro con duda y yo sonrojado le pedi disculpas

Despues de comer fuimos directo a casa una vez alli takafumi me dio medicina y me mando a dormir mientras el cocinaba algo ya que hiyo volveria pronto de la escuela y bueno tambien me queria concentir

Mientras conciliaba el sueño mas y mas recuerdos llegaban a mi mente...

― _Taka-chan ¿ya te sientes mejor?_

― _Si... Lo siento... Mi papa dice que los hombres no debemos llorar... Pero ya no vere mas a mi abuelita ella me regalo este muñeco... Tambien me puso el sobrenombre de "Taka-chan". Yo estoy feliz que me llamen asi ya que... Ella... Ella siempre me llamaba asi _―_dijo aguantando las lagrimas para luego mirarme y sonreirme_

― ¿_El muñeco es un oso? _―_pregunte_

― _Si... Ella me lo regalo cuando cumpli 6 años, desde entonces lo cargo conmigo y lo cuido como lo mas valioso para mi_

― _waa Taka-chan sabes te vez muy lindo con esa mirada _―_dije sonriendole a lo que el solo me miro y comenzo a reir con un pequeño sonrojo_

― _Zen-kun los niños no somos lindos _―_dijo sonriendo, cosa que si sin duda para mi era como ver una angel que vino del cielo, sin querer dije algo que confundio a Taka-chan_

― _No Taka-chan eres muy bonito sabes realmente me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, tu cara me deslumbro_

― _¿Te guste? _―_ dijo una voz inocente_

― _Ah lo siento yo... Yo ah este _―_estaba completamente sonrojado solo miraba abajo pero de repente algo me sorprendio..._

_Un beso, si era un beso... Taka-chan me habia dado un beso en la mejilla y despues de eso me sonrio diciendome con sus lindos labios "tambien te quiero Zen-kun"_

_Senti en mis mejillas un ligero calor. Si, estaba sonrojado era la primera vez que un niño me daba un beso, queria decir algo pero mi nerviosismo me lo impedio, de repente una mujer de pelo oscuro muy largo y hermoso llego, ella era delgada, de piel muy blanca sus ojos eran un color azul del mismo tono que los de taka-chan, ella nos miro y hablo_

― _Takaf... Taka vamonos tu papa acaba de llegar a casa y te esta buscando _―_miro a el pequeño angel que estaba cerca de mi_

― _Mama, ya voy _―_me miro y sonrio nuevamente para luego decirme _― _Zen-kun mañana ¿volvamos a vernos si?_

― _Si _―_dije sonriendo_

― _Bye bye Zen-kun _

_Despues de eso pude ver como el pequeño "Taka-chan" se fue con esa mujer que al parecer era su mama... mientras que yo solo pude sonreir al estar agradecido de haber conocido a semejante angel_

Abri mis ojos estaba acostado en mi cama, no entendia por que mis recuerdos de aquel niño seguian viniendo a mi, de tan solo recordarlo me sentia alegre ya que para mi habia sido una de las personas a las que mas queria en mi vida... el ese niño fue... mi primer amor

Nunca me importo decir que estaba enamorado de un hombre. Antes de Takafumi ese pequeño fue el primero que me cautivo, su mirada y su sonrisa me enamoraron... aunque despues de un tiempo se fue y no volvi a saber nada de el... pero aun tengo en mi corazón esos bellos recuerdos de aquel pequeño de ojos azules oscuro que lloraba cuando yo regresaba de la escuela...

Sonrei sin querer despues de eso escuche la voz de mi osito~

― Kirishima-san, hice algo para que recuperes energias

― Mi querido amante me hizo de comer... mmm no deberias de decir ¿Que prefieres primero comer o comerme a mi?~

― Jodete idiota, me ire si sigues con tus cosas ―dijo en tono molesto pero su cara mostraba otra cosa

― Aw quiero comer takaf... ―mi mente se quedo en blanco... recorde cuando aquella mujer llamo a taka-chan ella dijo "Takaf" cual era el nombre real de taka-chan...

― ¿Sucede algo kirishima-san? ―pregunto curioso mi oso gruño-lindo tsundere~

― Takafumi te puedo hacer una pregunta ―dije sin rodeos

― Claro dime

― Cuando eras niños... Mmm como d años ¿en donde vivias?

― Donde vivia... Mmm en Hokkaido... Creo ―dijo tocando su cabeza

― Hokkaido... No, yo en ese entonces vivia en Osaka... Lo siento... Es solo que... Yo

De repente el telefono de takafumi comenzo a sonar, el se retiro a contestar, al parecer era alguien de su familia... su mama, escuche muy bien cuando el le dijo "si mama estare alli en la noche... muy bien nos vemos" despues de eso colgo su telefono y me ofrecio disculpas

― Kirishima-san lo siento lo habia olvidado el dia de hoy tengo que ir a casa de mis papas

―...Oh ¿debes ir?

― Si hoy es un dia en el que mi familia se reune... por que hoy hace 21 años que mi abuela murio ―dijo en un tono normal

― ¿Tu abuela?... Hace 21 años... Oh ve esta bien yo me servire de comer cuando llegue Hiyo, ahora tu ve debes estar con tu familia en este momento

― Si... Lo siento ―despues de eso takafumi se fue... no entendia por que pero habia algo que nos unia... no podia ser lo que imaginaba...

Al dia siguiente me desperte arregle todo y deje a hiyo en casa, estaba seguro que veria a takafumi por lo que me apresure mas de lo devido... al llegar alli vi a Henmi terminando de arreglar unos documentos al verme fue rapidamente a saludarme

― Kirishima-san, buenos dias

― Buenos dias Henmi, disculpa ¿esta Takafumi? ―pregunte directamente a lo que el subordinado de takafumi rapidamente me contesto

―No. Yokozawa-san pidio unos dias libres al parecer tenia asuntos personas que resolver, creo que volvera hasta dentro de 3 dias

― ... ¡3 dias! ... Oh lo siento bueno me retiro...

― Muy bien, kirishima-san hasta luego ―dijo con una amable sonrisa

Camine hasta fuera del departamento de ventas alli sin querer dije en voz alta

― Takafumi ¿donde demonios estas? ―Pero una voz conocida me contesto

― Yokozawa... El esta en casa de sus papas en este momento ―La voz proveniente era de Takano

― ¿Takano?... ¿Tu sabes donde viven los papas de takafumi? ―pregunte preocupado

― Si, ellos viven cerca de aqui

― Me podrias dar la direccion... Takano una ultima cosa... Tu... ¿Desde cuando conoces a takafumi? ―esa pregunta me mataba queria saber mas de el... aunque fueramos parejas queria conocer todo todo de el

― Mmm desde el instituto pero un tiempo antes lo conoci por mi mama, ella es amiga de sus padres y bueno se podria decir que nos conocemos desde niños... como en el kinder garden ―dijo mirando a la nada... ―. Oh espere tengo una foto de ambos cuando teniamos 8 años en ese entonces Takafumi no hablaba mucho... Si fue despues del accidente

― ¿Accidente? ―pregunte alarmado

― Realmente no se muy bien, ya que su familia nunca dice nada respecto a eso pero bueno takafumi es takafumi ¿no?

― si...

―si gusta la proxima vez le mostrare esa foto

― Gracias... me retiro

― Por ultimo Kirishima-san... Takafumi yo diria que no fuera a buscarlo en estas fechas... sus papas y su familia se reunen y bueno nunca entendi bien, pero seria mejor dejar que vuelva el estara bien, ademas Kaula-san esta con el y lo cuida demasiado

― ¿Kaula?

― Si su mama Yokozawa Kaula-san y su papa su nombre es Yokozawa Haru-san, ellos desde siempre lo han cuidado por ser su unico hijo asi que estoy mas que seguro que esta bien

― ... Gracias... Lo siento debo irme

Despues de eso me retire... me senti prepotente como alguien como takano sabia todo de takafumi y yo al ser su amante no sabia nada de el... realmente me dolia si me dolia saber eso... takafumi y yo eramos pareja no?... asi que era normal que supieramos el como yo sobre ambos pero no teniamos idea de nuestro pasado...

Aun con el enojo que llevaba dentro de mi decidi controlarme ya que no me gusta que las emociones afecten mi trabajo, tome mi telefono y marque al numero de takafumi, queria escucharlo... su voz me tranquilizaria... ademas acababa de recordar que takano no me habia dado la direccion -.-  
entendia muy bien que si estaba con su familia estaria bien, sin embargo sentia dentro de mi una inquietud por verlo lo antes posible...

De repente la llamada entro...

― Si, habla yokozawa ―escuche la voz de una mujer

― Buenas tardes, disculpe habla kirishima... ¿Se encuentra takafumi? ―dije nervioso, ya que al parecer quien me habia contestado era mas ni menos que su mama

― Takafumi en este momento esta ocupado, disculpa ¿eres amigo de el?

― S... Si disculpen por molestar se que se encuentra con su familia pero estaba preocupado por el... ―dije tratando de sonar relajado

― Bueno, el en este momento se encuentra bien, al parecer en la tarde regresa a su trabajo ―dijo muy amablemente su mama

― ¿Enserio?... Disculpe amm me gustaria ir por el sin embargo no se su direccion, si no es mucha molestia me gustaria saber por donde vive para recogerlo en la tarde, el vive cerca de mi departamento ademas somos amigos

― Claro kirishima-kun mira nosotros vivimos cerca de la estacion Osaka en ********* los departamentos que estan cerca de un parque ammmm ¿no se si localizes esa zona?

― ...Si ... ―esa zona era... era donde vivia con mis padres cuando era joven... ―Disculpe en que numero de apartamento

― El numero es 582 la puerta tiene un color azul y dice Yokozawa, alli vivimos ―dijo su mama con un tono tranquilo, sin embargo habia algo que me pedia que fuera rapidamente alli ya que habia algo que no estaba bien

Tome mi auto y llegue hasta un parque muy bien cuidado, se podia apreciar cerca de alli los direfentes edificios que estaban llenos de apartamentos, decidi antes de ir a casa de Takafumi sentarme y respirar un poco de aire ya que al ir por el eso significaria presentarme con sus padres y bueno los nervios se habian hecho presentes hasta que cierta voz me llamo atrayendome nuevamente a la realidad

― Kirishima-san ¿que hace aqui?"-

Fije mi mirada nuevamente a un cuerpo grande que se encontraba parado mirandome, un corto cabello oscuro y unos ojos azules fuerte que me llenaron de alegria ― Takafumi ―dije sonriendo mirando a mi amante

― ¿Que se supone que hace aqui?... Espera no me diga que esta aqui para acosarme ―termino de decir en tono de burla por lo que decidi darle un pequeño castigo

― No... Solo vine a conocer a mis suegros y a pedirles la mano de su pequeño Takafumi, ademas Hiyo me pidio que viniera por su oni-chan

― ¿¡Hah!?... Idiota ¿te golpeaste la cabeza de pequeño?

― Tú~ ―sonrei

― Si como no ―bufo mi amante

― Y dime ¿Te sientes bien?

― ... ―me miro y sonrio ―Si solo es el aniversario de mi abuela, ademas no la recuerdo... Mis papas me contaron que dos dias despues de la muerte de ella un auto me atropello aunque alguien me empujo el golpe fue duro, en mi cabeza y bueno aunque no tengo recuerdos de mi niñez solo se que ella era una buena mujer

― ¿¡Que!? ―grite ―. ¿¡Por que nunca me dijiste eso?!

― ¿¡Hah!? ―chasqueo ―Como si fuese a decirtelo, ademas eso fue hace mucho por cierto tu deseabas ver una foto mia de cuando era pequeño ¿cierto?... Me lo conto Masamune acaba de llamarme y me conto todo

― Si~ ―feliz conteste olvidando el enojo

― Ten, solo no friegues con que te la quieres quedar... En esta foto estoy con mi abuela en este parque ―mostro la foto

... En aquel instante me quedo congelado aquel pequeño de la foto que tenia Takafumi era... "Taka" mi primer amor... Mi amigo que desaparecio despues de aquella ocasion. El pequeño que me dio un beso en la mejilla, aquel niño que robaba mis sueños, aquel que ame apesar de ya no volver a ver, aquel niño que parecia un angel... Y el hombre con el que actualmente estaba enamorado y tenia una relacion.

― Entonces por que pones esa cara de estriñido, que no puedes si quiera creer que sea yo, por cierto tengo una foto del instituto aunque estoy con Masamune no se si quieras verla, solo no cortes la foto como es tu costumbre ―se burlo

― ...Taka... ―hable despues de unos segundos en silencio ― Tu eres Taka... Takafumi

― Claro que soy Takafumi ese es mi nombre, idiota ademas deja de mirar mi foto con cara de... Nada, esa es tu cara verdadera

Mis manos temblaban, mire fijamente a Takafumi no lo pude soportar y una lagrima de felicidad salio de mis ojos, el al ver eso se levanto rapidamente y me pregunto si me sentia bien, aunque estaba sorprendido tambien feliz... Yokozawa Takafumi fue mi primer amor de mi niñez... El era Taka el niño del cual me enamore cuando tan solo tenia 12 años.

.

* * *

**¡Ok falta otro capitulo mas!**

**Perdon por subirlo tarde... Soy pesima actualizando... Ok no es que eh estado ocupada con el trabajo y T.T gomenasai!**

**Ok, Ok me tranquilizo... Muchas gracias a quienes me leyeron. Enserio!**

**Esta historia solo contara co episodios si es que me llega mas inspiracion xD, aunque es seguro que el proximo sea el ultimo, mas aun seguire trayendo mis historias raritas (ok muchos dicen "Eres rara" xD) **

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Muchos abrazos y hasta la proxima**

**Daurina-Mikko \\(owo)/ bye bye!**

**nota: el proximo comienza mi narracion...**

**Disculpen si tiene (ok si tiene) faltas de ortografia. Prometo mejorar!**


End file.
